


Fairy Ring

by JustaMinuet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaMinuet/pseuds/JustaMinuet
Summary: Growing up in Ireland, Finn knew what to do when you stumbled upon a fairy ring. You whispered your apologies for your rude intrusion. Avoided getting any closer to it than you already had. Didn’t look at it for longer than necessary, just in case whomever was lurking found your stare offensive. And you walked away with due haste, and hoped that it was enough to not get you cursed.





	Fairy Ring

Growing up in Ireland, Finn knew what to do when you stumbled upon a fairy ring. You whispered your apologies for your rude intrusion. Avoided getting any closer to it than you already had. Didn’t look at it for longer than necessary, just in case whomever was lurking found your stare offensive. And you walked away with due haste, and hoped that it was enough to not get you cursed.

You respected it.

Apparently, growing up in America lended itself to an entirely different experience. Because once the circle of delicate white mushrooms presented itself along side the forest trail, and Finn reeled back in trepidation, Seth scoffed. 

“I’m gonna stomp on it.”

Finn grimaced. Of course, that would be Seth’s reaction, “Seth, no. Just... no.” 

And there Finn was, having to literally drag Seth away from being that asshole that got himself killed by pissed off fae folk for fucking with their stuff. Seth just couldn’t help himself, because Seth laughed at fairy tales and legends. He was cerebral by nature, to a point where it was frustrating.

“It’s just a myth, Finn. They’re not real!”

Finn had a death grip on Seth’s arm, pulling him slowly away from the dreaded ring of mushrooms. Bálor snickered in the recesses of his mind.  _ **Let him go. Let him do it.**_

Shrugging, Finn quietly reminded the demon that if Seth were to go down this particular rabbit hole, he’d jump, too. Bálor wasn’t Finn’s only partner anymore. And with a snarl, the demon king conceded defeat.

Honestly, Finn didn’t understand how his supposedly smart boyfriend could also be this much of a dumbass, because he was literally fucking a man possessed by a demon on the nightly. And yet, there Finn was, yanking Mr Architect away from certain death.

Finn supposed it was because Seth needed to see things in order to believe in them. And that was fine. Logical, even. But like hell was he going to make a deal with a damned fairy to satisfy Seth’s need for proof. Because those things were heartless soul stealers not to be trifled with, and even Bálor would rather avoid them. Demons who make deals are straightforward with their demands. But the fae folk twist words like spun gold, and before you knew it, nothing about you was yours anymore.

So, Finn decided all bets were off, put on a pout, and pleaded. Tilted his head, and looked up at Seth with an expression that he knew Seth was a sucker for. “Please, leave it be?”

And that was really all it took. Almost immediately, Seth relented, because no, he didn’t believe in something as stupid as fairies, but he also didn’t like to upset Finn. So, if this silly thing worried Finn, he’d let it go. Even he knew when to stop being hardheaded. “Fine, fine.”

They walked away then, and Finn’s shoulders sagged in released tension. He muttered a few apologies under his breath in Gaelic, just in case, and reached out for Seth’s hand at the same time they both heard it behind them.

A disappointed sigh, followed by a slow, guttural hiss. Not quite animalistic, but definitely not human.

Finn didn’t wait to see if Seth might dare to turn and look. He gripped Seth’s hand like a vice, and began to walk at a blistering pace. And for one blessed moment in their relationship, Seth didn’t argue.


End file.
